Cirque de Nightmare
by sathreal
Summary: After Kid decides to take time off with his weapons/friends they decide to go to a circus called cirque étrange de freaks Kid however is uneasy about going.. does he have a logical reason to be besides the lack of symmetry? lizXKid pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Death the kid landed heavily onto the couch with a huff. "well am I glad that mission is over." He breathed out a sigh of relief. His friends Liz and Patty nodded in agreement and sat on either side of him.

"You telling me." Liz agreed as she filled her nails. "Hey kid do you think we can talk to your dad about getting us a vacation?" she asked hopefully.

"Well we have been working hard lately..." Kid said thoughtfully. "Sure why not." Kid yawned.

"Yay Yay vacation!" Patty said clapping excitedly.

Death looked took out his computer to look at different events coming up the other two gathered around him.

"Ooohhh Look a Circus is coming up!" Patty pointed out.

Death clinked on the link and immediately became disgusted. "How revolting look at the layout of this place it is hardly symmetrical!" He said making a face to which Liz only sighed. "Kid Honey...Just because something is not perfect doesn't mean we shouldn't go." Liz reminded her obsessive boyfriend and mister. Sometimes it was hard having him as a boyfriend little less friend but it was well worth it in the long run..sometimes she would just have to repeatedly remind herself such.

Death sighed and after a moment manged to force himself to agree if only for Liz's sake. "Fine we can go if you two really want to.. but if one clown touches me so help me.. I will hurt them." He growled.

Liz rolled her eyes as Patty continued to laugh. What a drama King.

...

The next day they showed up 2 hours late for school and sat down. "Are you three ever going to show up on time?" Maka asked eye brows raised.

"I had a lot of important things that I had to do before I could arrive." Death said stiffly.

Like what? fixing all the paintings so they are perfectly aligned?" Soul asked sarcastically.

Liz slapped her forehead after he said that as Death raised his eyes in panic. "No... I didn't!" Kid said starting to panic. "What kind of shimigami cant can't even check something as simple as that!... Depressed... i should die..." Kid said laying dejectedly and sprawled on the floor. "NO kid..I checked that they are perfect just like you like them there is no reason to be suicidal yet." Liz reassured as she patted him on the back.

"Yea you can't die yet.. You are supposed to take us to the circus still this upcoming weekend." Patty reminded brightly.

"Oh you three are going to that strange new circus coming up too?" Tsubaki asked brightly to which Kid reluctantly nodded. "We have permission from Kid's dad to take the month off and it seemed like an interesting thing to go see. Plus Patty really wants to go."Liz informed Tsubaki boredly.

"That is cool we were all planning on going to see it as well." Soul grinned. "I just didn't see Death going." He admitted.

"It wasn't my idea.. I would rather have a staycation." Death mumbled as he smoothed his jacket out.

"OH Kid stop grumbling this will be good for you." Liz grumbled as she fixed Kid's hair.

"Its is called cirque étrange de freaks.."Kid gripped. "Its a circus for freaks..nothing good nor fun can come from that." He said pessimistically.

"Why do I even bother with you?" Liz explained giving up.

"Well... because I'm your miester and boyfriend." Kid said poutingly. "Don't remind me." Liz said as she turned back to her nails. _Yes sometimes it was hard to be with him...but Kid wouldn't be kid without his necrotic ways._ Liz thought smiling to herself.

...

not far in an alleyway.

"What makes you so sure that we can get him?" a messy clown drawled as a tall man merely frowned in annoyance.

"Please its not that hard we will get him just like we got all the others." the man scoffed. "His power is nothing compared to ours." He said cockily.

"But why this kid?" The clown whined. the leader scowled and smacked the clown.

"Becuse you idiot he is the only one of his kind and he would be a perfect addition to our family and lets not forget the money we will real in." The stripped man snarled. "He will join us willingly or not."


	2. Chapter 2

Death scowled as he stood on the beach and watched the others play. His once polished black and white suite was now replaced by black swimming trunks. He combed a hand through his white stripes and glared at patty and Liz from behind his shades. Patty and Liz were playing Volleyball against Black Star and Tsubaki. To the right Soul and Maka were arguing about something frivolous. It seemed odd taking time off from his duties. However at the same time it was strangely refreshing.

"Patty Liz." he called out. Liz turned and smiled at Kid. "I'm going to Get something to eat. Do you two want anything?" He inquired.

"No thanks and Patty better not have any...She has had enough sugar for one day." LIz frowned as Patty got on her hands and kicked the ball to the other side hitting poor Black in the face. Tsubaki Knelt down and began to fret over her mister.

"Black Star are you ok?" Tsubaki asked fretting as Patty continued to chant "I win I win!" and giggled.

Liz felt sweat droplets falling down her face. "Patty... You hardly won anything." She grumbled.

...

Two women dressed as ballerinas in black tutus and white painted faces watched as Death the Kid walked calmly up to the ice cream stand and stared at the menu. After a few moments he was handed a vanilla cone and started to walk away. The women quickly intercepted him before he could get any further. He stared coolly up at the tall women and waited. "Is there something you two need?" he demanded.

The two girls giggled at each other as if they had some secret that they knew and he didn't. "Tell me boy are you the Grim Reapers son?" They both asked melodiously in a almost hypnotizing tone.

Kid dropped his snow cone as his arms went slack. "Yes." He answered hollowly as his yellow eyes glazed over causing the two to giggle some more.

"Come with us Kid we need you." They beckoned. However just as he was about ready to follow them He felt some one hug him from behind causing him to wake up from his trance. He looked down and saw the splattered ice cream and frowned. "Now look what you did Patty." he spazzed. "If you are going to knock over my ice cream at least make it fall symmetrically! He yelled at a giggling Patty. He didn't noticed as the two girls walked away in a huff.

"Who were those two girls you were talking to?" Liz asked frowning. Death looked at her perplexed."What girls?" he asked confused. "I was just standing here licking my ice cream when you two came her and attacked me from behind." He looked his girlfriend over with concern. "Liz I think you may have been out in the sun too long. Lets go home." He said as he grabbed her hand. Patty still giggling manically followed them off the beach.

...

The two dancers stood trembling in front of the tall ring leader. "How is it you have failed?" He asked icily.

"We were interrupted by the Thompson sisters." They apologized frantically.

"Those damn Pistols they are always there to prevent us from getting him." He cursed. "Find a way to get him alone and soon!" He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The said quickly before turning to leave once more.

"No wait..I'm coming with you!" The leader said grinning his disturbingly big smile. The two smiled nervously wondering what he had in mind.

...

Kid once again donned in his usual apparel stood by his friend Soul. They were leaning against a building talking idly. "So how does it feel to finally have some time off?" Soul asked grinning toothily. Kid shrugged. "It's okay It was Liz's Idea. She says I need to lighten up." Kid answered Stoically.

"Well You kinda do dude." Soul replied truthfully. "It is not cool how stiff you are. Your 15 but you act like you are older than that.. the only time you come close to acting your age is when you have one of your fits." He said truthfully.

"Yes well maybe I do need to loosen up a little." Kid allowed. "Well I better get going Liz and Patty are waiting for me and Liz hates it when I'm late for supper." He said as he called his skateboard out and hopped on.

"Dude not cool you are totally whipped." Soul snickered.

Kid glared at his friend. "This coming from a guy who goes and runs errands for his girl." Kidd countered. "Tell me does Maka need her personal products again?" He asked sarcastically causing Soul to cringe.

"Not cool my friend not cool!" Soul explained as Kid flew away.

...

As kid was flying he caught site of a girl running in terror. "I should probably go check this out." He murmured to himself. Without a moments thought he headed towards where the commotion was. He was disgusted when he found the girls dead body sprawled on the floor. He brought a napkin to his mouth to cover up the smell. "Dear god how revolting." he murmured into his hankie.

Just than he saw the two dancers step out from the shadows and smiled. "Hello again Kid we have been waiting for you." They cooed. HE narrowe his eyes at them. "I take it you two are the heartless fools that did this to that poor girl." He deducted.

Both shook their heads symentaniously. "No No it wasn't us." They said shaking their heads with a hand over their mouths.

"It was me." A voice sneered from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with a white painted faced man in clown make up. He was wearing all black as well. It looked stitched together haphazardly.

Kid looked him over and frowned. "Your make up isn't symmetrical." He stated at last. "Neither is your clothes." he added making a face.

"Well that aside..Tell me..How would you like to join our little group?" He asked grinning wider.

"Sorry but I must decline I already have a group of my own." Kid said as he jabbed a kick in the mans direction. The man however cought his foot and flung him around till he had him in a vipers grip and facing the other two girls. "I'm sure we can make you reconsider." The leader said slowly as he held the boys face so that he was looking directly into their eyes.

"Forget everything that you knowand join us. We are your family now. Nothing matters but obeying the leader.." The ballet dancers intoned hypnotically. Death tried to tune them out but found he couldn't. Soon his once piercing and shinny yellow eyes became lifeless and glazed over and he no longer resisted. The leader chuckled to himself as he put a hourglass pendant around Kid's neck. "And now.. you are ours. Tell me who do you serve?" he asked into Kids ear.

"You master." Kid answered hollowly. His face blank and devoid of all emotion.

"Come we have much work to do. The show is coming up after all." He said as he walked and they other two followed closely behind. Death stiffly followed as well as if in a trance.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz frowned as she looked at the clock. Kid should of been here over a while ago. He knew that supper time is important to her and no matter what was never late before. "Hey Patty has Kid called or anything?" She called out.

"NO big sister have you called Maka and Soul maybe he is there." Patty offered. Liz nodded and dialed a number a few minutes later Maka's voice piked up. "Hey Make here." She chirped cheerfully.

"Hey Make is Kid with you and Soul?" Liz asked hopefully.

"No its just me Soul and Blair right now. Hey Soul do you know where Kid is?" She called.

"Yea he said he had to go home for supper." Soul's voice called out.

"Yea Soul said he should be home.. why haven't you seen him yet?" Maka asked concerned.

"Not since he left to go hang out with Soul." Liz answered worriedly. "Its not like him to be late for things..He knew supper was going to be at 8 and its past ten already..I am a little worried to be honest." Liz admited.

"Well if he isn't back by tomorrow let us know..Id also try his dad. You know how Lord death can be maybe he "kidnapped" him for some quality time." Soul offered grabbing the line. Liz sighed agreeing. It was true Kids father did tend to grab his reluctant son for some bonding time. "Yea I will talk to you two tomorrow."

Next she tried His father but he hadn't heard from him either.

"Do you think he is on a mission?" LIz asked the God.

"Well if he is.. It isn't one i sent him on besides you know how he hates going on missions without you two. This is disturbing news indeed." Death said gravely no longer jolly. "I will send a search party out at once." HE said all business. "If He comes back or you hear anything report to me right away."

"Of course my lord. You have our word." Liza and patty nodded as they gave a slight bow.

...

Next day everyone at school was talking about Kid's disappearance. The ones who worried the most however were his friends and girlfriend.

"What do you think could of happened?" Maka pondered.

"His disappearance is most uncool."Soul commented frowning.

"My dad and all of Lord Deaths other weapons have been searching tirelessly since they found out about it. Dad says that Lord Death is worried to death for Kid. He think something really bad has happened. Death wont do anything he just sits on his throne starring at nothing. Its really worrying dad." Maka added.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Black star said surely. "Kid is a tough guy not as tough as me mind you but he is still up there. NOthing can bring him down but me."

"I can I can!" Patty said smiling.

"Yea, well i wont..no..can't stop worrying till I see that Kid is safe." Liz said somberly. The others nodded quiet once more.

...

sorry its short next one will be longer.

question.. if kid ends up in the circus keeping in mind its kinda likea goth circus.. what would u like to see him do?

remember u review i update .. its like fuel for me.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n to the person who wants Kid to strip.. i must politely decline...I'm sorry... but..i am not having kid..strip O_o you did make me laugh for a minute there.. till i realized that you may not be joking...0_0

A small group of people clad in black were standing on top of a bank huddled together looking over blue prints. Four of them were girls they were dressed in black leather suites and their faces were painted over. Two of them were obviously the dancers from earlier. One of them was the ring leader and he was still wearing his stitched together black and white outfit. He wore a calculating look as he looked over the blue prints. "Lucy and Sally I will need you two to do look out." He instructed the dancers. "Kill anyone that gets in our way."

"ok boss." the dancers said as they slincked away to their posts. "Kami you go with me to get the merchandise stored on the east side." he said referring to the red head girl who nodded. "Nori your with Kid in the west side."

"Yay I get the the cute boy!" Nori the acrobat squealed. Kid didn't say anything he just stood there with his glazed over expression. He was no longer wearing his famous skull suite. He was now wearing Black and white baggy pants that had a similar haphazard stitched up pattern. His shirt was a long sleeved black shirt with silver buckles and it had a slanted cut revealing his navel. His once neat hair was messy and spiked all over the place. His face was paler than usual and around his neck he had a strange hour glass pendant. inside the pendant was real sand and it was slowly leaking into the bottom of it. Boss looked over at his new member and smirked. It was only a matter of time before he was fully his.

...

Maka and Soul hurried into the bank. They had already been alerted of the fact that a massive break in. Lord death had sent those two and black star over to intercept it. They hurried into the building just as two dancers started to attack them. "You two go stop the others. I will take these two clowns down." Black Star called out as Maka and Soul hurried off.

"We aren't clowns. We are dancers." Lucy snorted as she dodged a kick.

"Well you two coulda fooled me with your face paint." Black snorted kicking sally in the stomach causing her to fly across the room and into a nearest wall.

Meanwhile Kid was just handing Nori the last of the money when he heard the sound of the upcoming footsteps. "You take that to Master I will handle the intruders." Kid said coolly.

Nori nodded. "Hurry it up..You know the boss hates it when we are late." She said before doing a flip and jumping out the window.

Kid sat on top of a box and waited for them to come. A moment later a girl in pig tails came rushing in carrying a scythe. She stopped however upon seeing who was waiting for her. "kid..." She said surprised...After a whole week of being missing there he sat...but he looked different..and she wasn't just thinking about the fact that his outfit and hair were completely asymmetrical. He literally looked lifeless and devoid of emotion. "What are you doing here?" She asked mouth agape.

"I should be asking you that." Kid Stated as he got into a fighting stance. "Now leave or I will kick your ass." He warned.

"Are you crazy Kid?" Soul demanded. "Where have you been this past week!" he demanded.

"Where I always have been..I Never went anywhere." Kid frowned. "Why are you even talking to me?" He asked took out a skull pocket watch and glanced at it. "I don't have time for this." He droned. He took out a gun and shot it upwards. A rope shot out of it and hooked onto the ceiling. "Follow me and you die." He added before the rope shot him up. "Come on Kid Boss is getting impatient.." Nori called out as she grabbed Kid's hand. "Yes miss." Kid answered hollowly. he dug into his pocket and brought out a a handful of powder. it landed on the goround and unleashed a could of smoke blinding Maka and soul. They both coughed as the smoke filled their lungs.

"This is not cool." Soul hacked as the smoke cleared and Kid was gone.

"What is wrong with kid?" Maka asked perplexed.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Soul growled.

...

"You didn't even bother to even kick the fools." Silas the ring leader demanded as he punched Kid in the stomach a third time. Blood splattered from his mouth as he gasped for breath. "I'M sorry master I just couldn't bring myself to do it. There is something about those two that intrigued me." He admitted apathetically.

Sally and Lucy found it sightly disturbing how Kid was taking it all unemotionally as if it didn't even hurt..Of course they shouldn't be surprised for so long as he was under Silas's power he was incapable of anything but obeying orders..still... that didnt explain why he had a moment of free will... The grim reapers sons will was truly strong.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n Yea.. that's right I gave Kid a Tim Burton asymmetrical outfit... im cool like that.

"SO your saying that my son.. has turned to thievery?" Grim asked skeptically.

"Well he was at least with them." Maka replied clutching her hands together.

Patty started to roll over in laughter at that as Liz only scoffed. "Please Maka no offense but My Death would hardly make it out as a thief. especially in the building you went to.. It is way too asymmetrical...He would be freaking out about that rather than actually doing that besides he has moral."

"Well either way if he is behind all these break ins we need to stop him before he can steal more or get hurt. Black Star Tsubaki I'm going to ask you two to go with patty and Liz to the Grignots bank. I think that's where he will strike next. Soul and Maka.. I need you to go investigate possible places he might be. You are familiar enough with Kid's soul it shouldn't hopefully be too hard for you to find him." Shimigami said.

"Lord, With all due respect I would like to be part of the search party instead." Liz intervened before they could be dismissed.

"I need someone competent to be at Grignots." Shimigami said almost pleadingly.

"NO worries i can do it myself." Black star boasted. "I'm the big man here." Shimigami only sighed.

"OK fine i will go there.." Liz said reluctantly. "Just promise you will notify us if you see Kid."

"NO worries Liz we got your back." Soul assured.

...

some time later Soul and Maka road away on his yellow motorcycle already on the search. "You think you're going to be able to find him maka?" Soul asked.

"Give me credit Soul this is my element." Maka said as she focused on the souls around her.

...

Nori hung upside down on a bar as Kid leaned against a tree. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and his arm was at an odd angle. He had just gotten done with his beating and Silas had disgustedly kicked him out of the tent. It was Nori's job to keep an eye on him. "My MY MY.. You certainly made Boss angry." She giggled. Kid ignored her and continued to look blankly off into space. "Oh hey how about we go play one of my favorite games again?" Nori asked lustfully. Again no response. Nori swung off the bar landing on her feet. "You are such a stiffy." She pouted. "Good thing Boss isn't going to make you a acrobat like me." She said lightly.

"I will do whatever the boss wishes." Kid said automatically in dead pan voice. Nori nodded slyly as she wrapped her arms around Kid from behind in a possessive manner.

"You are such an obedient boy aren't you." She cooed.

...

Maka sensed Kid's soul about 10 minutes later and pointed Soul in the right direction. Maka nearly found herself gagging when she saw Kid. HE was standing not far from a nearby tree wearing an unreadable expression as blood practically pooled out of his mouth. A unfamiliar girl was smiling lustfully as she held him in possessive grip and continued to suck and nibble on his bruised neck.

"Not cool..." Soul stated disgustedly. "Your really sick."

Nori let go of Kid's neck and licked her lips. "May i help you two?" She asked coyly.

"Yea you can help us by giving us our friend back." Maka ordered.

"But I am playing with him right now and Master wouldn't like it very much would he Kid?" She asked Kid playfully.

"I Obey Master." Kid answered back hollowly.

"You must excuse him he has such a limited vocabulary."Nori sneered. \

"What did you do to him?" Maka demanded.

"I didn't do anything. Well i did do things to him."She admitted smirking. "However I wasn't the one that killed his personality." She said truthfully.

"Give him to us now.." Maka said vehemently.

"I told you i cant do that." Nori replied curtly as she dodged the scythe that was now in Maka's hands. A fight ensued with Nori mostly dodging hits.

"Oh Kid a little help here." Nori called out. Kid slowly lifted his head and glanced at Maka with his soulless eyes before he too ran into the fray. He planted a kick in Maka's gut causing her to fall to her knees and try to catch her breath. "Crap How can we fight Kid? Not only is he tough but he i don't have it in me to fight him." Maka gasped as Kid stood by them looking curiously down at them as he combed his good hand through his messy took this moment to change form and pull Kid out from underneath him.

Maka and Soul took that moment to attack Nori once more with a soul resonance. The blast hit Nori dead on. "Screw this you can have the punk for now." Nori growled. "Don't be late when the master calls Kid!" she ordered to Kid before she dispersed into an alleyway. Kid stood there confused unsure of what to do. Soul now in human form grabbed Kid and began to shake him. "Where the hell have you been Kid. This was not cool." Soul demanded.

Kid looked at Soul unmoved. "Do you work for my master?" he asked searching Soul with his glazed over eyes.

"No.. I work for your dad." Soul frowned. "And your dad wants you to go home." He said firmly.

A flicker of some life appeared in his eyes. "Father?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes your father." Soul repeated. "Man you look like shit."He added wincing.

"Master was displeased with me." Kid replied apathetically.

Maka took out a hankie and wiped the blood from Kid's mouth. "Lets get you home." She said gently.

"But Nori didn't tell me to go to Master yet." Kid stated.

Maka and Soul ignored that comment and Helped him onto the bike and sat him in between the two of them. They decided to take him to his own house.

Patty and Liz were glad to hear that their mister was safe that they hurried home as fast as they could. They found lord Death hugging A stiff Kid tightly. "My poor boy. My poor boy." The shimigami sobbed.

"What is the status on his health?" Liz asked worriedly. She could see that something was obviously wrong with kid.

"Liz its not good. It looks like he is being controlled some how.. I cant explain it... but its like his soul and mind is being imprison in a cage." Maka said slowly. "He also has numerous bruises,his left arm is sprained,.. and that's not all Liz.. It gets worse.." Maka said quietly. "I think he was raped."

Liza fell to the ground covering her mouth. "NO..."

...

Silas stood in the empty stands and watched his crew practice. He knew that Kid was no longer in the posesion at present.. but that was ok.. distance didn't matter. All he had to do was use his pendant to summon him and he would be there in a minute. "Let him have some fun..after all the show is going to be coming soon and he needs a break. All work and no play can make Kid a very dull boy." He laughed manically.


	6. Chapter 6

two chappys in one day.. cuz i rule.

Kid sat at his spot in the classroom and gripped his pencil as he tearfully tried to write his name down. Soul smiled inwardly as he watched his friend once again battle with the letter K. It had been three days since they had found Kid and it was almost like he had never left. Kid himself didn't talk about much. He was indifferent to most things still however they found that certain things could get a reaction out of him. One being perfection and symmetry.

"How can I even hope to pass this quiz if I can't even write the letter K perfectly?" Kid wined as he gripped the pencil tighter. "I am a worthless piece of garbage. How can anyone like a worthless person like me. WHY K WHY?Why have you abandoned me?"

"Mr. Death could you please keep your theatrics down a notch?" Stine asked knowing that Kid was hardly going to listen to him. _Oh well he will probably pass out form breaking the pen or something soon enough anyways. _Stine thought boredly. Sure enough no more than 5 minutes later Kid passed out after he broke the lead on the pencil. Liz and patty quietly got up and dragged him out of class. "I was failing it anyways." Liz admitted.

...

Kid sat lazily on his couch and fingered his hourglass pendant. He was still wearing his outfit they found him in.. he refused to wear anything else. Liz managed to wash it and keep it clean at night but..she was still perplexed as to why he liked it so much. Kid looked up suddenly as if listening and got up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going Honey?" Liz asked curiously.

"Master needs me." Kid said dead paned as he continued to open the door.

"Patty take him down." Liz ordered. Patty nodded and jumped on Kid taking hi quickly to the ground. A moment later they had him tied and the others stopped by a few minutes later only to see Liz standing with one foot on a struggling tied up Kid. "Let me go my master needs me." Kid demanded.

"We really need to figure out what is controlling him." Soul said slowly. "Cuz this is uncool."

"Where do you need to go so bad anyways?" Liz asked.

"My job my job my job.' Kid chanted over and over again.

"What job?" Maka asked curiously.

"I am Death." Kid snarled causing everyone to step back. Once he had no one holding him down he broke free of the rope and jumped out the window as he jumped on his skateboard that he summoned. "Leave Master and I alone." He warned before he flew off.

Not far away they saw a laughing Nori hanging from a poll. She motioned for Kid to come nearer and jumped on his board holding him close. "Master is waiting my love."Nori urged.

Liz gripped the windowsill tightly as she watched Nori and Kid fly off. "I really hate that bitch.. If she thinks she can touch Kid and get away with it she has another thing coming." She growled.

"Hey look Sister they are going to the circus!" Patty squealed. Liz and the others looked and sure enough. They were flying in that direction. "You don't think that..." Maka said slowly.

"Only one way to find out Maka." Soul grinned. "Looks like we are going to the circus."


	7. Chapter 7

For this chapter During the act... listen to Oh death by Jen Titus.. i own neither jen Titus or soul eater..

The Thompson sisters led the group into the circus. IT was certainly a strange sight. Goths from all around the world seemed to be there. "I feel so out of place." Maka epeeped when she nearly ran into a tall goth who only glowered at her. "sorry." She mumbled.

"Maka.. stop being so uncool." Soul sighed clearly embarrassed.

"I don't know why you are so nervous Maka."Liz commented. "It's almost like having a bunch of Death the Kids around. Except these people arent freaking out about things not being symmetrical."

"So where do you think Kid is?" Black star asked.

"I don't know why don't we start where all those people are?" Soul suggested pointing to the big black tent. They shrugged figuring that it would be a better place to start than any.

They took a seat in the middle and waited. A few moments later the ring leader and owner of the circus stood up in the center. "I Silas would love to invite you all to your worst Nightmare." He said sinisterly. "Death." and with a wave of his hand he disappeared and music started to play.(Oh death starts playing here)

The two dancers Lucy and Sally stood in black robes their faces painted into a frown. They stood balancing on top of two guillotines and began to sing. "Oh death Oh death." The sang in a melancholy tone as a groups of clowns marched out in single files from all sides of the stadium tell they were all surrounding the two dancers. They all held scythes that they waved as they turned around in slow circles.

"Won't you spare me over til another year." The dancers sung as the clowns dispensed only to have a few come back holding a coffin.

"But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me?"

Nori the acrobat asked giggling as she appeared hanging upside down on a beam. from her upside down position reached out and grabbed the top of the coffin and yanked the cover off.

"When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul?"

Nori sung as she shot up in the air doing a flip and landed only a few feet away from the coffin. The dancers continued to chant "oh death."

"This is kinda freaky.." Liz said mouth agape.

"I don't know i think it's kinda cool in a weird freaky cult kinda way." Soul shrugged as he popped some cotton candy in his mouth.

Their attention was reverted back to the show when they saw a hand reach out of the coffin and a body rise out as well. It was a boy dressed like lord death. They were unable to see his face for it was hidden behind a skull mask. The dancers jumped off their podiums now holding torches. they calmly walked on either side of the figure and leaned in setting the clock on fire. The crowd watched in stunned silence as the figure caught on fire. He was lifted up by two clowns and slowly dipped into a tank of water.

Liz gasped as he saw the now wet boy rise out of the water mysteriously dry and in a new outfit. No longer was he dressed in a cape but His bellowing black and white haphazardly stitched together pants and a plain black shirt that also had a slanted opening that revealed his naval. His hair was messy and poked out every which way. His time pendant clung to his shirt. there was no mistaken it though. It was kid.. and he was singing...

"Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell." He sung as he grinned manically. He jumped on top of the center podium and grabbed some knives which he promptly threw at a clown pinning the poor thing to a pole. Next he grabbed two guns and did a couple flips shooting every which way till a pattern of a skull was formed in a wooden board.

"My name is death and the end is here." He sang narrowly before he took out a stick and blew fire onto it.

The two dancers walked over gesturing to the skull well they crowd clapped.

Silas burst through the skull and bowed. "My people I give you Death." He said gesturing to Kid who was boredly flipping a knife.

"And his act has only just begun." Silas sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

I was inspired to make this chapter after listening to miss murder by afi and countdown to insanity as will my next chapter probably be as well

...are all my chapters going to be inspired by music..idk... i own neither..

Liz couldn't believe it.. her own friend.. her mister was becoming a apathetic robot... he used to be such a majestic light in the darkness. Why with just a look the heavens seemed to bow before him. Simply a look could Break a girls heart... yet the stars that pierce the sky he left them all behind. She was left to wonder why he was so easily turned.. so easily molded. Was there any of the real..him in there..or had he truly left them all behind for good.

Kid did a flip through the air and practically flew through the air and through a hop of fire. He was caught by Nori and flung through another hoop. He landed easily on the ground and bowed. He twirled the bloody knives in his hands. the knives that he had held on to the whole time of the act and eyed the crowd indifferently but he gasped suddenly as he felt familiar wavelengths. _Patty...Liz?_ He thought as he grasped his chest and fell to his knees, his frantic eyes still searching the crowd his eyes settled on Liz's terrified face. He looked down and saw a pair of bloody knives in his hands and dropped them disgusted with himself.

Nori sensing the lapse in free will ambled quickly over to where Kid sat hunched over and grabbed him by the back of his neck. With a slight bow of her head. She dragged him out still holding onto his neck.

Kid now partly aware of what was going on squirmed to try and free himself from Nori's sadistic grasp and still try to maintain some control over his body. Both were a losing battle. His breath hitched when he felt his clothes being practically ripped off him. The girls slimy hands touched him in ways that could make anybody shiver in guilt and mortification. He was losing all sense of dignity.

"Give up kid just let Silas have your mind..and than you wont even be aware that i own your body."Nori said as she rubbed her hands over a bite mark on his belly causing him to try even more to shy away from her.

"You don't own me." Kid snarled as he gripped his head in pain. The fighting for control of his body was causing his whole body to practically spasm in pain.

"Sorry but i claimed you the day I took your virginity." Nori said as she straddled Kid.

Kid couldn't take it.. his grip on sanity was getting dimmer and dimmer. "_I can hardly breathe."_ He thought blearily. T_his is just a countdown to my insanity..._ he felt her mouth force itself on his and a tongue begin feel its way around his mouth. he leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to block it all out.. in the end Silas power over him was becoming too strong. _Goodbye reality_. he thought in delirious bliss. as His eyes once again glazed over and became lifeless once more.

...

Soul and Maka eyes widened as they saw their friend being carried off the the stage. They felt enraged by the cruelty he was being subjected to. "Liz Kid is trying to fight it back right now. You and Patty need to go help him." Maka said urgently to Liz who nodded. " The rest of us will go take care of the rest of these bozos." Soul added.

Liz and Patty ran down and went in the direction Nori left. Black star used this as an opportunity to take the center stage.

Tsubaki followed her mister nervously from behind. He stood proudly in front of the crowd as everyone starred at him stupidly. "You all need to vacate the premises this show is now closing due to official grim reaper business. Anyone left will be arrested. " He ordered. Everyone grumbled but left single file. Tsubaki let out a breath of relief. She thought for sure he was going to do something stupid like sing. Black star saw the way his weapon was looking at him and frowned. "I know what you are thinking and while normally i would mess around now is not the time.. My buddy Kid is in trouble."

Silas growled as his costumers left. this was not forgivable. He leapt from his hiding perch and eyed Black Star distastefully. "YOU stupid cocky little boy." Silas growled.

"YOU smelly old man. Are you the one that kidnapped my friend?" Black star asked now holding Tsubaki in her weapon form.

"Aye that was me." Silas answered proudly. "He was a worthy collectors piece for the show. HE was bit reluctant to join but i changed his mind .. and as soon as his little hour glass runs out of sand.. he will be mine forever."

"Black star he is talking about Kid's necklace." Tsubaki informed black star who narrowed his eyes.

"Does it really matte. This jerk is going to be dead soon anyway." Black Star grinned. "After all No one can try and outshine me and live."


	9. Chapter 9

I was inspired to make this chapter after listening to miss murder by afi and countdown to insanity as will my next chapter probably be as well Also if you want this to have a sequel let me know.. other wise.. this is prolly going to be over soon.. *crys*

Soul and Maka ,made sure that everyone had gotten off the premise . They had just about gotten everyone out when they heard a punk complain about losing money after being kicked out just as it was getting good. Soul growled and flashed his pointy teeth at him. "YOU think this is all fun and games freak?" He demanded to the startled boy as he grabbed the said boys collar. the boy you saw being carried off was my best friend!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was part of the show? Besides... the kid was a loser freak anyways."

"That loser you are referring to is lord deaths son and he was kidnapped!" Soul informed the kid who immediately paled. "Oh ...crap. He must be pretty weak to be a son of the gods than." the kid scoffed. He wasn't able to say anymore because Souls fist soon met with his face and he was flung over the gate. "He disgusted me." He said to Maka who only grabbed soul's hand and smiled briefly at him. "Come on, Kid needs us." Maka said softly.

...

they came in only to see Black Star fighting the ring leader while the two ballerinas watched silently. Sally and her sister looked over at the two new intruders calmly. Finally they had something to do. They danced and twirled there way over to them and bowed. "May we have this fight?" they asked pleasantly.

"May I eat your soul?" Soul eater retorted already going into weapon form. Maka clenched Soul and glared at the dancer who began to have doubts on whether this challenge was wise. Their doubts were too late confirmed when Maka slashed through their mid sections killing them instantly.

...

Black star continued to battle Silas who was blocking his attacks with a staff. "You are pretty good but it is pretty easy fighting an old man isn't it? Maybe you need to fight someone your own age." He smirked.

...

Liz and patty found Nori and Kid not long after they started to look out for him. He was being... defiled by that Nori girl. Liz nearly puked when she saw Kid's wide glazed over eyes froze and his mouth was open in a panicked expression. "ok you are dead now bitch." Liz growled. Nori smirked and kicked kid's stiff body unceremoniously.

"Oh looky it is my little toys weak little girlfriend." Nori sneered as she looked down at Kid. "your lady in shinning armor has come to rescue you whore." she sneered.

Kid's lifeless eyes looked over and stared pleadingly at her. "Don't worry Kid I'm getting you outta here." Liz assured.

Patty shoved Nori away from Kid and knelt down and began putting kid's clothes back on. Nori didn't take to kindly to being pushed and got up and opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Patty. "Look here you worthless shit, You will shut up if you know whats good for you!" Patty warned heatedly before she turned her attention back to kid smiled and went back to cooing at him.

"It's true we've beat up people bigger than you." Liz added narrowly. "Patty ." Liz said glancing over at patty who had only just now manged to put the ripped clothes back on Kid the best she could. He had at least some dignity.

Understanding what Liz meant did a flip in the air landing in Liz's hand now in the shape of a pistol and aimed it at Nori. With just one shot she gutted her deep in her thigh. Nori winced in pain. "Look im sorry please don't kill me." Nori sobbed as she clenched her side..

"Sorry but you were dead the moment you even laid eyes on Kid." Liz said coolly.

"Bye Bye meanie." Patty laughed as they shot a final round blowing Nori's head off. Her body fell over never to move again. "eww." Patty said sticking her tongue out. She was now in human form. She looked at the body and began to jump on it. "Dead dead dead dead." She giggled.

She stopped however when saw Kid getting up. "Hey Kid kun.. let us help you." Patty said. he ignored her however and limped away towards the stage. Liz and patty followed him. they stumbled upon Black star and Maka battling Silas the ringleader. Even together they were having trouble.

"Kid you aren't going to fight are you?" Liz asked nervously.

"Master needs me." Kid said hollowly.

Black star and Maka were startled to see Kid stumbling weakly towards them now holding a knife. Liz and patty they saw were starring on the side lines unsure of what to do. "Get his necklace off it's what the ring leader is using to control him." Black star called out to the pistols who nodded. Liz being the fastest hurried over and grabbed Kid while Patty pried the necklace off. Kid immediately went limp upon the absence of the jewelry.

the sisters caught him and were revealed to see his eyes were not only open but once again full of life. He hook and clutched tightly to Both girls as he sobbed. While it was good he was now aware and in control it was also hard on him because everything that went on these past two weeks began to flood out. He had so many emotions flooding through his mind but he could only hold onto the one he knew best. Anger. "My fucking clothes are not symmetrical.. even the rips are asymmetrical." He yelled furiously. He got to his feet despite how weak he was. He looked briefly back at his two closet friends and pointed to his heart. "hey Miss murder" he said sadistically to Liz and patty. "I think I maybe to filthy for you two at this point." he said seriously. "However maybe I can make some amends by ridding the world of this filthy asymmetrical garbage." Both Liz and Patty got into weapon form and was easily caught by Kid who grinned upon contact. "It's good to be back." He grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

To make a sequel or not to..

Kid removed his guns from being aimed at his captive to rub them on his temple and began to laugh manically. He clenched his stomach with his hands that still held tightly to both pistols. "What is so funny?" Silas demanded as Kids friends began to get uneasy at Kid's behavior. "Haha how delicious." Kid laughed without mirth. "You have been controlling me and my soul for weeks now..only now when i shoot you dead.. it will be my soul that will kill you. How poetic." Kid laughed evilly.

"What makes you so sure you are going to even graze me?" Silas demanded.

"Because I never miss." Kid smirked and with that He did a flip and landed on the mans should. Still cackling He took both guns and Shot the man on both sides of his head. the man fell to the ground gasping for breath. "You aren't very tough without your pawns are you?" Death the Kid cackled. "How pathetic.. You disgust me."

"You know what they maybe true but how pathetic are you? You were taken over by Nori...A sex maniac. Tell me how is she on a scale from one to ten..I've heard that you are only a 2 at most." Silas taunted as he coughed up blood."I Mean you aren't even fully developed."

Kid lowered his guns and began to pale at that comment. "You are right .. I am quite disgusting." Kid answered softly. "A filthy asymmetrical pig." I moved his guns to his own head. "I Make this world filthy by just being here."

"That you do you should just end it." The dying Ring leader urged.

"Kid don't listen to him the world is beautiful because you are here." Patty said urgently.

"Can I make beauty stay if I end my life?" Kid asked laughing crazily.

"It would be better." Silas replied. He wasn't able to say anymore for at that moment Soul cut him off by slicing through his throat decapitating him on the spot. Soul carefully walked over to Kid who was still pointing the protesting pistols at his temple.

Soul held out his hand expectantly. "Kid let go of Patty and Liz." Soul ordered Kid gently. Kid starred at him with a lost look in his eyes but still didn't let go. "Let them go.. Suicide is not cool. You don't really want to do it. You are above this." Soul reprimanded as he gently took Kids hands in his. "Besides your death would be totally asymmetrical and we don't want that do we?" Soul asked managing to pull a small smile onto Kid's face.

"We can't have that can we." Kid replied softly. He dropped the guns and they immediately went back into human form and cought Kid just as he fell to his knees exhaustion finally taking over his body.

"You know you never told me you could sing." Soul commented referring to his earlier act.

"You never asked." Kid replied smiling wide.

"Some time we should get together and start a band." Soul teased. "I mean if this whole fighting souls don't work."

"That would be cool." Kid replied stealing Soul's line. "To be honest though anything sounds better than this." He said serious once more.


	11. Chapter 11

final chapter and I have decided to do a sequel as well tell me thing you would like to see in it.

Kid got undressed and tired to ignore the scares and bruises that riddled his body. He winced as he gingerly pulled his pajama pants on. It hurt still to just pull things on. After he had fastened his silky black long sleeved shirt on he combed his hair and climbed into bed. Liz and Patty soon fell in suite after him. Both cuddled up on either side of him and held him securely around either side of his waist. He smiled privately to himself and snuggled in so that they were all so close to each other there was no space in between. Despite the raping he still continued to sleep in the same bed as both girls in bed.

There were several things that have changed though. For instance He had become increasingly more paranoid and distrustful of others. He no longer would go fight or do missions. He was more withdrawn the usual although he had started spending a more time with Soul. They had to be careful about making sudden movements or loud noises for such things easily put Kid over the edge.

Lord Death was thankful for the fact that he was for all purposes immortal because he was sure that his son no longer had the ability to rule in his position should he chose to step down. Lucky for Kid, His father enjoyed his job a little too much.

...

"Hey Spirit so i was thinking what if in the east we bring back the black plague." Shimigami said thoughtfully causing Spirit to wince.

"You know my lord... I just don't think that would be wise." Spirit said hesitantly.

"You are right.. the last time was too much work." Shimigami agreed.

...

Kid now laid half asleep and cuddled closer to Liz and murmured a goodnight. Liz and patty both symentaniously said their goodnights and peaceful sleep took them at least till the nightmares started...

the end..?


End file.
